1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reader device, and more particularly, to a radio-frequency identification reader device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, radio-frequency identification (RFID) techniques have been widely applied in various fields such as logistics management, automatic vehicle identification, anti-theft for retail stores, and animal monitoring. Moreover, RFID techniques mainly use a reader device to scan an RFID tag on an object so as to identify, track, and confirm the state of the object. In operation, the reader in the reader device is switched to different antennas through a plurality of switch modules, and can therefore scan an RFID tag in different region.
In general, readers in conventional reader devices use a general-purpose input/output (GPIO) interface to transmit a control signal and an operation voltage for the switch modules, and then respectively transmit the control signal and the operation voltage to each switch module through a fan-out box. Therefore, conventional reader devices generally have more complex layout structure.